creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Confusion On Crazy Street: Part 1
Dawn was emerging. The citizens of Crazy Street were waking from their beds, and starting their day. All of them, except for Crazy. He moved here because the street was "named after him". Actually, it isn't really named after him. He was named after it. Everyone tries to tell them that, but he called them "Weird Mumblers of the Insanity Realm". Anyways, after that stupid interruption, I'll continue with the story: Crazy did not wake up at dawn like everyone else. He wakes up no earlier than 2:00 p.m. Which time zone you my ask? Like I'm going to tell you! He lives in Hawaii, and he really likes it there. The clock turned, and ticked, and turned, and stopped for an hour, and then continued. When the clock struck 2, the alarm went off, and Crazy shot out of bed, and jumped through the window. "It's time to start another day!" he said as he fell three stories. He landed on a trampoline, and he bounced into a tree. There was a beehive next to him. "Hello my fellow living things! Isn't this a wonderful day!" The bees came out of the hive, and told him: "You are not welcome here Crazy!" That's why they call it Crazy Street. "No, bees! I am your friend!" The bees all stung him! "AAAAA! I HATE YOU ALL, BEES!" He grabbed the beehive, and threw it at the ground. He stomped on it, but he didn't break it. He did slip on the honey though. He fell threw the ground, and landed in a secret cave. "I must have fallen through a trap door!" Crazy said. "Hello you... human." said a voice. "Who are you?" A man walked out of the shadows. Except, he wasn't an ordinary man... he was green!!!This story is about aliens. "ALIEN!" Crazy shouted! "No, no! This is just paint!" "Oh. Then you're a freak." Crazy and the man who was painted green started wrestling. But then they found some cheese in their pockets, and ate it. "Now what?" Crazy asked. "Why," the other man made an evil smile. Then his smile went from evil to ridiculous. "I am going to my bosses, to tell them to invade!" "You... you ARE an alien!" Crazy said. "No... actually, I was talking about invading the stock market. My business is doing some bad stuff." "Oh. Okay. Have fun with that!" While the weird green man went to help his business take over the world, Crazy climbed a ladder to get back to his house. "Well that guy was weird!" Crazy said. Then, he looked in a mirror. "That guy's weird too! I wonder who he is! He looks so funny though! I sure am happy I'm not him." Crazy then walked off, and went to Area 52.Some may not know that Area 52 is a reference to Area 51: A famous military base in the United States The military base on Crazy Street. The let him in, as he had clearance. Nobody knows how he got it, but he has it. So no matter how much the guards want to shoot him, they can't.Yeah, he's that annoying. He walked in, and asked the military people about the "new round planes".You may know that the stereotypical UFO is a round gray ship. "WHAT?! WHO AUTHORIZED THIS?!" The leader said. "Umm..." a soldier said. "If I say yes, will I get fired?" "YES, YOU WILL!" "Then yes!" "Oh, did I mention you'd also get arrested?" "No sir." "WELL YOU'RE GETTING ARRESTED!" The foolish soldier was taken away. The military sent a bunch of jets to shoot down the UFOs.UFO stands for Unidentified Flying Object. Not Umbrella Faced Orangutang The went outside to see the jets blown up. Some soldiers jumped out of the jets, and activated their smiley face parachutes. The UFOs landed on Crazy Street. For some reason, every UFO there landed in Crazy Street. Just Crazy's luck. The UFOs shot lasers at the military base, and it blew up.This happens to be the 42nd time this base blew up. This is the first time it was not caused by Crazy. Crazy ran back to his house. He pushed a button, and it said SURPRISE! "Wrong button!" He pushed another button, and it gave him a super-awesome battle suit. "Wait... there's ANOTHER battle suit! Who's going to use it?" Then his best friend Normal jumped in, and got in the other. "Hi Crazy!" "Hi Normal!" Then, they ran off to go shoot some UFOs down. I'm not sure what this is for.This one eitherThis one is to make the page longer.DOUBLE DIGITS! Notes PART TWO The Confusion On Crazy Street: Part 2 Category:Thebiguglyalien Category:Humor Category:Stories